


Keep it low, live it well

by mindofaddict



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, but - Freeform, have to kill him for the sake of not writing a giant-ass plot bunny, i really like Blaine as a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofaddict/pseuds/mindofaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lowell seemed like a more healthy (pun intended? Pun intended) partner choice for Liv, to my liking, so here is a fix-it ficlet for we all know which scene. Although, I like the trope with Blaine having to be on the same side with Liv and others - just wanted to fix this scene (at least partlially). Also - my first het fic. The things love you do :D (I ship a lot of het pairings though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it low, live it well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sKarEd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/gifts).



There is always "that moment", when you realize the situation is as simple binary choice as it ever gets. Right or left, to be or not to be - all that jazz. To shoot or not to shoot. To have either-or, to see one or the other man survive. You can be humane and overthinking about the consequences, but the choice itself requires a simple answer. Deep down - you always know it is a simple one.

***

Lowell could not see Liv now, only remembered where she waved him from, somewhere on the nearby roof. By that moment, he already knew she couldn't shoot, not because of angle, him in crossfire or anything else technical. And he understood that, really... Because Lowell himself wouldn't have even gone this far, even after eating that soldier's brains, even knowing what Blaine did to people. Pity there was no zombie police. However, now he faced simple choice. Try to throw Blaine off the roof or die trying. Or, maybe, Liv will get a clear shot at some point. 

"Well, if this is my hero-moment, to get berserk at zombie with a burger fork and die... I sort of accept it." 

Lowell thought he saw a riffle optics sparkle and looked there intently. He so didn't want to die, now, when he found Liv. It pained him, almost physically, to think about the years they could have, the understanding and closeness.

"Love you" He gestured, thinking it was worth it, even if Blaine noticed. Throat ached, constricted with emotion.

Ironically, this moment and when Blane pointed the gun in Lowell's face were among the rare moments he felt almost alive, almost human.

"Liv..."

There was a single shot and Lowell felt wrenching pain in his right hand. It was a mess of bone and blood and he almost screamed - but then noticed Blaine. His face was a mask of entertained amusement, the only thing spoiling this mask was a dark red bullet hole in his head. 

"She did it! She did it!.."

Lowell felt strangely and the world went dark. He fell on the rooftop letting go of stupid hero-moment burger fork.

***

\- You know, not eating at all is all kinds of stupid, when you're a zombie.

Liv sat on Lowell's bed, both smug and apologetic, sun was shining through her hair like she was a fairy. She smiled at Tracy's dumbfounded face.

\- Sorry about your hand, was a last chance to shoot him and... You know. Ravi and I stitched everything together, some bones were fractured soooo some of them are stainless steel.

\- Wow, super-Liv and wonder-Ravi. 

\- Shut up, mighty-Tracy. And thank you - it took me one your hero moment to kind of find mine.

\- Thank _you_ , crackshot. And... I think, I can play guitar decently with my left hand and clearly can still hug you. - he mocked a thinking face. - Later is definitely the most important.

They tried not to laugh, but both giggled. They did it, they killed Blaine, and maybe unleashed a mayhem - but they will go through it together.


End file.
